


Grand Slam

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [5]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>系列本篇到這邊結束，後續幾篇是番外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Slam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Grand Slam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840411) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



川布再度見到總統本人，是在倫敦事件過後十二小時的事了。當然總統回程在空軍一號上跟他通話過，但剛落地就被直接送進醫院的總統，跟高壓狀態下連續長時間工作後需要睡眠的副總統，無法第一時間就碰面也是理所當然。

站在病房外，讓門口站崗的特勤行禮過後為他打開門，川布一邊走進室內一邊不禁感慨起來。即使到他這個年齡，這短短幾年間的經歷還是叫人難以置信。他答應艾許的提案，放棄議長職位接受他的提名轉任副總統時，當然也有用自己這張老臉來協助國家安定人心的企圖，但他可沒有想過代理總統這種經驗一輩子還能遇到第二次，說真的，正式任職那就另當別論，畢竟誰不想做總統呢，但代理，川布真心認為一次就已經太多了，何況那可真是個苦差事。

打量著身穿病人服半躺在病床上的總統，確認除去那些扎眼的瘀青腫脹，在這樣驚心動魄的經歷之後，對方的臉色其實稱得上很不錯，川布滿意地點點頭。

「很高興看到你平安無事，總統先生。」

「謝謝你，艾倫。很高興再見到你。」病床上的總統伸出手，誠摯與他相握。

在床邊的沙發坐下，川布往病房內左右張望。

「怎麼沒看到我們的超級英雄？」

「我讓麥克先回家去。」

「哦，所以他這次倒是願意回家了。」

川布露出他的招牌笑容，喜歡他的人認為那笑容蘊含高深莫測的智慧，討厭他的人則認為那笑得像個居心叵測的奸臣。艾許霎時間對於該如何回應那種笑容感到有點為難。

「他家人想必很擔心，而且他也真的應該好好休養，我讓他在強制住院跟回家休息之間選一樣，所以他就回去了。」

「你如果讓他跟你住一間病房，我猜他的選擇或許會不一樣。」朝總統聽到他的話後抹了一把臉的疲憊模樣瞄一眼，川布仁慈地放過這個話題。

「所以，你的狀況怎麼樣？」

注視年長者嚴肅而關切的表情，艾許微笑以對。

「好消息，所有外傷應該都能完全康復。」

「……壞消息是？」

「有鑒於兩年前的經驗，這次的評估期醫師會拉得更長些，恐怕我接下來一個月的薪水得各分三分之一給你跟梅森了。」

從鼻子輕哼一聲，副總統搖搖頭說道：「我倒是寧願你多給我撥些休假，要知道錢可買不到釣起大魚的樂趣。」

按住止痛藥效下還隱隱作痛的肋間，總統忍不住笑了出聲。

隨後幾天，除了數量怎麼也少不下來的重要事項之外，主治醫師讓總統休養的指令得到最大限度的貫徹。艾許這些天夜裡也總是做夢，所幸夢境並不像兩年前那般明晰而令人恐懼痛苦，只是充斥著模糊的混亂與壓迫感，然而這天夜裡，他醒來後感受到床邊有股不同的氣息。

就著柔和的夜燈光線，他認出那個坐在身旁的熟悉輪廓。「麥克？你怎麼在這？我不是讓你……」

「我只是來看一看。」男人伸出手輕撫著艾許汗溼的髮際，指掌溫暖的觸感令他忍不住低嘆一聲。

「門口那群菜鳥就讓你直接進來？」

「你都叫他們菜鳥了。」

「好吧，當我沒問。」

看著休假中的特勤組主管光明正大聳肩的樣子，總統無奈一笑。

「噩夢？」

凝視對方專注的眼神，艾許沒有開口回應，只是輕輕點頭。

麥克沒有再問下去，只是俯身湊近正仰望自己的男人，用拇指輕柔搓過對方還帶著明顯瘀痕的顴骨位置。他們隔著極近的距離靜靜對視，直到艾許微張開口似是想說些什麼的瞬間，麥克吻住了他。

輕淺安撫般的吻持續了好一陣子，就在唇舌交纏變得熱烈的那刻，艾許突然發出的那下吃痛聲響，讓麥克停頓下來。抬頭看去，艾許正皺著眉滿臉忍痛神情，然而他卻還是伸出手糾住麥克衣領，濕潤的藍眸裡浮現焦慮光彩。

「沒事的，只是扯到一下而已。麥克，別停，我需要你……」總統的懇求立刻得到了回應，麥克力道恰到好處地按住他，把他牢牢固定在床上不至於再扯動到傷處，再度吻了上去。

「我也是。班，我也是。」從眉心、眼角、鼻尖再從下巴往頸側向下一路吮吻，麥克模糊地呢喃著，在吻到喉結處時感受到對方啞聲呻吟帶起的震動。

緩慢地相互索求相互滿足的行為在病房中持續了許久，直到總統低沉的聲音劃破沉默。

「麥克……」

「嗯？」

停下早已嚐遍艾許臉上每一寸肌膚的親吻，麥克維持俯身姿勢半擁住眼前的男人。

「你該回去了。」

「我知道。」用下巴親暱地蹭了一下艾許頭頂，麥克微微一笑。「快睡吧，等你睡著了我就走。」

閉上眼感受包圍住自己的體溫，艾許全身放鬆下來。想著需要告訴麥克他們得找時間再談一談，卻無法確定自己在猛烈來襲的濃重睡意中有沒有把話說出口，他迅速沉入溫柔的黑暗裡。直到隔天被醫護喚醒前，總統都在熟睡中安穩度過。

 

如果說兩週前和川布的談話還只是讓艾許汗毛直豎，那麼這一天幕僚長的到來，就讓他印證了所謂的預感有時候都是其來有自。

那是白宮醫師剛解除總統的咖啡禁令的第一天，於是這天午後，好些天前就已出院，行程安排也幾乎恢復平時緊繃狀態的總統趁著一小段閒暇，在橢圓形辦公室裡品嚐起那杯久違的咖啡，只可惜他才喝不到幾口，辦公室的門就在急促的敲門聲後被打開。

這世上只有極少數人能夠這樣突然闖進總統辦公室，而那些人之中會如此行動的人更是屈指可數，所以當總統抬頭看去時，他毫不意外地看見了自己的幕僚長。

「打擾了，總統先生，我向秘書確認過，他說目前是你的休息時間。」

依依不捨地趕緊又喝了一口，總統放下咖啡杯示意對方坐下。「有什麼事？」

盯著總統瘀青還未褪盡的臉，梅森沉默幾秒後清了清喉嚨，若無其事開口。「請恕我直言，長官，如果你有任何見不得人的事現在老實招來。」

「啊？」

「你的聲望現在正在空前高點，如果有任何問題利用這段時間曝光會是最好時機。」

「……我記得我找個老朋友來當我的幕僚長是來幫我忙，不是來扯我後腿的。梅森，這話題是打哪來的？你還不曉得我嗎？我不是個完美的總統，但我至少沒有什麼事見不得人。」

「班傑明。」

梅森的語調讓艾許震了一下。自從白宮恐攻事件後答應艾許邀約接任幕僚長以來，梅森鮮少再直稱老友的名字，事實上如果艾許的記憶正確的話，現任幕僚長只有在總統犯傻的時候會這樣喊他。

「你的戒指。你拿掉你的戒指了。」

「……是你說是時候那樣做的。」

「那可不是我第一次建議你，卻是你頭一次接受了，難道你指望我相信沒有任何原因嗎。」

「可能只是我也終於覺得是時候了？」

梅森回給總統一個嫌棄的表情。好吧，艾許摸摸鼻子，承認這回答在他自己看來也是得列在不及格欄位的那種。

「你只是總統，不是聖人。想找人交往不是什麼罪過。」

「是，我是總統，所以我不能隨便找個人約會好嗎？嚴格說起來哪怕是找你，那都可以構成權勢騷擾。」

「總統先生，你舉的真是個好例子，我簡直對這話題倒盡胃口了。」

與他乾巴巴的語氣相反，幕僚長的眼光卻銳利起來。

「不過你介意的點倒是有點意思。既然特別提到這個，表示你心裡的那個人可能就在你身邊。」

「──你是在套我的話？」

「不是，我是在提醒你你是個單身男人。班傑明，我也懷念瑪姬，每個真正認識過她的人都會懷念她，可是她不在了。」

「我知道。相信我，我比任何人都明白這點。」凝視自己攤開的左掌，艾許輕聲回應。

「何況經過這段日子，我相信大家肯定寧願處理你的花邊緋聞多過那些讓人喘不過氣的內容。」

「你說的是讓新聞室除了那些事之外還要額外去應對我的緋聞，你不覺得如果讓艾莉聽見你說這種話你就死定了嗎？」

想想白宮發言人每天穿的那些鞋跟又硬又尖的高跟鞋，再想想她能在混亂中踩著那雙鞋狂奔的腳力，非常確信自己的屬下有說不死也能蹬死她方圓一公尺內生物的能力，梅森忍不住縮了縮脖子。

「沒事，她夠尊敬我，至少會給我留口氣的。」

無視總統明顯有所異議的目光，幕僚長繼續道。

「你現在支持率正高，你是英雄。而且你甚至沒有連任壓力。說實在的，你有什麼好擔心的？」

「──我可不是那個真正救了一切的英雄。」

朝總統沉鬱的回答瞇起眼，幕僚長露出思索表情。

「得了吧，我可不認為你跟班寧的名字會被分開議論，你要不要去看看維基百科都寫了些什麼？」裝作沒看見艾許僵硬了一下的表情。梅森追問著。「你到底猶豫什麼？」

「我……我怕我無法保護那個人，梅森。媒體、輿論、對方的家人跟前途等等，你知道的，如果只是我自己，除了康納我不在乎別人的意見。但對方可能必須犧牲的事可就太多了。」

「所以我現在正提供你一個方案，一個你可以動用白宮資源來對抗這些干擾的方案，你要放過這個機會嗎？這個時機不是計劃而來的，但你值得擁有這機會，而在這屋子裡，我們總是要將手邊所有的資源做最大程度的利用。我相信如果你去問那個真正的英雄，他也會選擇戰鬥的。我們可以保護他，班傑明。」

「……他？」總統明顯地停頓住，他看著幕僚長的神情幾乎說得上是面帶驚慌。

「我昨天收到消息，某個人的離婚生效了。看這表情，你還不知道這事。」

「梅森，你為什麼……」

「你是個成功的政客，長官，不是本攤在那邊讓每個路過的人都能看得一清二楚的書，可是你到底以為我們認識多少年了？我完全清楚你認真起來那種就算前面是懸崖也會跳下去的樣子是怎麼回事。好好考慮，如果需要跟對方討論就去討論清楚，然後給我個答覆，行嗎？」

得到總統充滿震驚而遲緩的點頭同意後，忙碌的幕僚長迅速退出了辦公室，留下總統在室內呆望著眼前那杯早已冷掉的咖啡。

 

刪掉電腦裡那封辭職信草稿的三天後，麥克‧班寧終於再度出現在白宮。

結束當天勤務，他在夜裡應總統要求來到起居區。敲敲門，聽見應答聲的同時他進入室內，已換下西裝解開領帶，只穿著白襯衫的總統就站在客廳的酒櫃前回頭朝他望去。

「我想你應該還不能喝酒，長官。」

「我只是想問問你有沒有什麼想喝的。」露出被逮個正著的表情，總統悻悻然遠離了櫃子。

「水就很好了，謝謝。事實上，我一整天想要的只是這樣而已。」大步踏向前，麥克在話才剛講完的瞬間就緊緊擁住了他的總統。

「一整天？」把臉埋在他肩窩裡，艾許悶聲笑起來。「我想著這個可不只一天而已。」

「不要抓我語病。」

低聲埋怨著，麥克低下頭找到那彎起明亮笑容的嘴角貼了上去。直到艾許幾乎喘不過氣，他們才雙雙跌坐在沙發上。依舊維持相擁的狀態，麥克滿足地嘆一口氣，感覺好像一切終於回到正軌上。

「我記得康納今晚不會回來。」

「嗯，因為倫敦的事他很猶豫，不過我還是勸他去了，畢竟他之前期待這露營活動很久了，醫生也贊成我的意見。」更加靠向麥克，放鬆到幾乎整個人都倚在對方身上，艾許握住男人堅實的手。「只要有你在，一切就會沒事的，我知道他也是這樣想。」

輕吻過艾許鼻上逐漸淡去的傷痕，麥克凝視著他，眼底情感比冬夜裡的壁爐更加溫暖。

「你那天說還要談一談。」

「對，關於你的職位，還有關於我們的事。」看著麥克一瞬間嚴肅起來的目光，艾許拍拍他的手背。「我知道你考慮過要離開，不過看樣子，目前還不是時候。我原本的想法是想讓你先代理局長，我相信琳妮會贊成我的決定。」

「那是我的榮幸。不過你說、原本的想法？」

「我前幾天跟梅森聊過。據說你恢復單身了。」

「對。呃……我今天正打算要告訴你這件事……等等，你們為什麼會講到這個？」麥克眨眨眼，滿臉驚疑。

「非常好，我現在知道我那天的表情在梅森看起來是什麼模樣了。」按住前額懊悔了三秒，艾許忍不住搖搖頭笑了出聲。

「這可一點都不好笑，班。」

「抱歉。我就跳過細節複述吧。我在想──」溫柔凝視麥克有些無奈的神情，艾許自信地一笑。「關於你在倫敦說的那個出櫃笑話。我想，只要你在那裡，我隨時都願意為你出去。」

麥克對此的回應極為激情。等到艾許回過神來，熱吻已經讓他接近呼吸困難，從褲頭拉出來的襯衫下擺在腰間皺成一團，來不及好好解開就被扯落的鈕扣彈落在地板上，溫熱的粗糙手掌一路從腰腹擦過服裝完全敞開的胸前，讓他忍不住低喘起來。

「麥克──」

「無論去哪裡，讓我跟你一起，這是我唯一的要求。」

傾聽男人在耳邊低訴的灼熱絮語，艾許用力抱緊了他再度回吻上去。此後的好一段時間，他們之間不再需要任何言語，情感與欲求足以覆蓋一切沉默。

直到並肩躺上總統臥房裡的那張大床，麥克側過身體以手肘支起上半身，注視眼前平復了呼吸也正回望著他的金髮男人。

「所以，我這邊就暫時先維持現狀，然後？」

伸手輕撫麥克經過一整天之後鬍渣又冒得更濃一些的下巴，艾許在手指被對方撈住親吻了一下時平靜回答。「我會跟梅森他們再討論，就交給我吧。我畢竟是總統，總有辦法的，相信我。」

「我當然相信你。」挑起眉，麥克露出不懷好意的笑容。「開車技術除外就是。」

翻個白眼，艾許使勁朝對方的臉頰戳了一戳。「等著瞧吧，我以後一定要強迫你每天搭我開的車。」

「不過你這陣子還是得做好交接的準備。我們的事公開之後，不要說局長了，你能不能在特勤局待下去都是個問題。」

「……我得承認，就算知道對方可以做得不比我差，我也不太想把你的安全交到別人手上。」皺眉嘀咕完，麥克朝他的總統安撫地聳聳肩。「別擔心，我總能找到別的辦法報效國家的。」

「其實我有個想法。」

瞪著艾許臉上那神祕的笑容，麥克狐疑地追問。「什麼想法？」

「當然我不是說近期內，不過，你可以考慮看看去競選議員。」

「──你瘋了嗎？我是個特勤局探員！」

「有點想像力，麥克，傑克萊恩也不是一開始就知道他最後會當上總統。」

「……我都不知道你會看那些小說。而且他是中情局的。」

聞言，艾許露出惡作劇般的表情。「現在我知道你也看過那些小說了。麥克，你要知道，現實往往比小說更離奇。」

停頓好一會，認真回憶起自己這些年的經歷，麥克神情古怪地點了點頭。

「好吧，這句話倒是很有道理。」

再度將目光專注在艾許明朗的神情上，麥克俯身湊上前去，在親吻間邊笑邊開口。

「我真不敢相信，你的主意居然打動我了。」

「哼，你要知道，我可擅長這些事了。」攬住麥克讓他更貼向自己，艾許眼中滿是期待光彩。「你就好好考慮吧，班寧先生。順帶一提，我也是有點私心的，畢竟這條路如果你成功走到終點，我說不定就會是史上第一個進駐第一紳士辦公室的前總統了。」

抱緊懷中男人精瘦結實的身體，麥克將他們早已一絲不掛的下體再度撞在一塊，滿意地聽見艾許發出難耐的呻吟。

「我相信這是我聽過最美妙的勸進了，總統先生。我會好好考慮的。」

把手下探到艾許後方，手指戳進臀縫間來回輕搔，最後停在入口前探索，麥克感覺到對方繃緊腰，瞬間屏住了呼吸。

「班。」

聽見麥克溫柔中帶點確認意味的低喚，艾許放鬆下來，將臉貼在他肩窩，啞聲開口。「剛才那會你怎麼就不猶豫？」

「我剛才要是還有辦法停下來，就該先去找間醫院做健康檢查了。」

感受相貼的胸口傳來對方因笑而生的震動，麥克將手指持續探進還殘留方才親熱痕跡的那處，戳刺撥挑，將那裡很快就做好了讓他再度進入的準備。抽回手，他挺起上半身、雙手扶住艾許大腿根部用力托高，在對方配合地敞開相迎下毫不遲疑地將下身送了進去。衝擊的刺激讓艾許忍不住低喊出聲，但他隨即咬緊牙根，用跨在麥克肩上的小腿試圖將對方更勾向前。瞪著眼前那個用眼神證實了他就是在任性催促的男人，麥克露出接下挑戰的笑容，近乎蠻橫地開始晃動腰身，在那緊熱的甬道中開始劇烈抽送起來，肉體間最直接的擦撞逼得雙方瞬間腦中一片空白。

適應節奏，總算稍微緩過呼吸後，艾許把手挪到自己亢奮中再度挺立的陽具上，順著麥克衝刺的節奏愛撫。凝視他沉浸在情慾中逐步瀕臨高潮最終恍惚射精的表情，麥克嘶吼一聲，反覆頂入最深處，直到自己也逼近極限，才硬是抽離出來，射在對方股間。勉強用單手按在床面撐住自己的體重，麥克搖晃了一下，倒下身驅、頭靠在艾許喘息不已的胸前。

「老天，麥克，你是不是完全忘了我不久前才渾身是傷……」

「是嗎，我看你剛才倒是有精神的很。」

抬頭往前湊去，不同於嘴上的回應，麥克仔細觀察著艾許的臉色，也不忘用手掌在他汗涔涔的身體上從胸腹到兩肋確實地撫觸過一圈。看見他近乎嚴肅的表情，艾許倒不再多說什麼，只是滿眼溫柔地任他做他想做的事。

檢查過後，麥克兀自點點頭，而後有些不滿地朝艾許看了一眼。接收到他眼中的抗議，艾許將他摟進懷中。

「你該先提醒我。」

聽進那悶悶不樂的嗓音，艾許不覺露出微笑。「不，我才不要。」

「班！」

「我知道我的界限在哪裡，麥克。而且我知道你絕不會傷到我。」

「但萬一──」

「相信我，麥克。」凝視麥克有些不確定的神情，艾許將額頭貼向他的，加重了語氣。「相信我。」

「……你知道我相信的。」

「嗯，我知道。只是我們接下來還有太多事要擔憂，要一起面對一起承擔，所以……」

專心注視艾許盡在不言中的笑容，麥克若有所思地開口。「你總是會想這麼多嗎？」

「在重要的、我重視的事情上，想再多都不為過。不過，麥克，」那雙溫潤的藍眸在他面前流露帶點懷念的色彩。「有時候也未必是這樣的，有時候你需要信心。」

「例如？」

「例如在總統緊急行動中心裡聽說你闖進了白宮，例如在那棟廢樓裡電源被斷，我知道一定是你來了的時候。」

見著他霎時間微微紅了起來的臉色，艾許笑瞇了眼。

「我不是問你這個！」

「我知道，但其實沒有多大不同的，麥克。」

你需要有信心。總統的眼睛無聲地將那句話在麥克心底複述了一遍。

靠著對方的額頭閉上雙眼，麥克感覺到手指拂過臉頰與耳殼後輕柔扒梳他頭髮的感觸。在沉沉入睡之前，麥克心想，他的確有的，只要是在這個人身邊，他就比任何時候都更具有信心。


End file.
